A vida como ela é
by Mandy TK
Summary: Serena cresceu, estudou jornalismo e se formou. Agora tem seu trabalho e mora sozinha. Quem diria que com todas as voltas da vida e reencontraria Darien em uma noite, que poderá mudar o curso de sua vida. Sabe como dizem por aí, as coisas acontecem na hora que tem que acontecer. Será que esse é o caso para Serena e Darien?


Oi pessoal, estou de volta com uma nova fic. Espero que gostem porque eu estou adorando escrever.

Espero reviews com a opinião de vocês e dicas!

* * *

**Quando o presente e o passado se encontram**

Sentada ali, em uma caixa de papelão, Serena olhava para sua nova sala de estar, sem nenhum móvel. O silêncio chegava a ecoar pelos quatro cantos daquele comodo. Era algo novo para a mulher, havia se tornado uma, sem dúvida, a aparência nada infantil não deixava dúvidas de que ela era adulta, responsável, como se diz por aí, dona do seu próprio nariz. Mesmo assim, naquele momento a vontade dela era estar em seu quarto, onde tudo estava em perfeito lugar, naquele ambiente familiar, aqui ela teria muito trabalho ainda. O dinheiro havia dado para o aluguel, uma cama de casal e uma arara improvisada para colocar suas coisas no quarto. Nada de sofá, nada de TV, nada de mesa de jantar. Felizmente o apartamento vinha equipado com os móveis da cozinha, que contava com um balcãozinho que permitiria Serena de pelo menos ter um lugar para fazer suas refeições.

O barulho do seu celular vibrando tirou a garota de cabelos loiros de seu transe. No susto ela se levantou e pegou sua bolsa para procurar o pequeno aparelho. Remexeu, remexeu e remexeu até encontra-lo, porém sem ter tempo de atender a ligação.

- Oi Mina, não consegui atender - disse Serena assim que uma voz atendeu ao outro lado da linha.

- Como está a vida independente? - perguntou Mina animadíssima. Serena era a segunda amiga da turma a sair de casa.

- Estou ótima - comentou Serena - sentada confortavelmente em uma caixa de papelão - as duas riram ao comentário

- Bom Serena - começou Mina - te liguei para saber se quer ir naquela balada nova que abriram em frente a lanchonete Yakushiko - Mina fez uma pausa, esperando Serena responder - e não me venha com desculpas de que está cansada - reclamou a garota antes mesmo que Serena tivesse tempo de responder

- Tudo bem, tudo bem - riu ela - você me tirou o direito de dizer não - choramingou

- Maravilha, te pego em 20 minutos - disse Mina - e se apresse - falou antes de desligar. Serena riu consigo mesma fitando o celular. Mina era impossível mesmo, agora teria que correr para achar um vestido e um sapato para sair.

Mina passou na sua casa no horário combinado. Serena usava um vestido preto curto e scarpin rosa. Apesar de estar muito cansada com toda a mudança, estava animada para ver as amigas. Assim que chegaram na fila para entrar já se encontraram com Rei e Lita.

- Serena, você está maravilhosa! - exclamou Rei, olhando Serena dos pés à cabeça

- Obrigada - respondeu Serena - vocês também - sorriu a mulher - onde está Ami?

- Ami está no plantão - disse Lita pondo uma cara triste - essa vida de médica não é fácil - todas elas concordaram

Quando entraram Serena não pode deixar de notar como o lugar estava bonito, muitas luzes que davam efeitos especiais e um ambiente bem arejado, apesar de ser fechado. Sentiu Mina pegando sua mão e puxando-a para frente.

- Meninas - exclamou um rapaz loiro - que bom ve-las

- Andrew - todas exclamaram e o abraçaram ao mesmo tempo

- Estamos indo para a pista de dança - comunicaram Rei e Lita, enquanto Mina e Serena se acomodaram ao lado de Andrew em uma bancada na área vip

- Serena, sabem quem vem aí mais tarde? - perguntou Andrew em um tom misterioso

- Ai senhor, quem? - perguntou ela, até com medo de sua resposta

- Sua quedinha do passado - riu Andrew

- Darien? - perguntou ela

- Hmm que bom que ainda lembra - retrucou ele rindo - Sim, ele tinha plantão até umas 23:00h, ia passar em casa e já deve estar vindo - disse ele

- Serena - Mina passou um copo para a amiga, com vodka e energético - Andrew - fez o mesmo com o rapaz

- Obrigada - disse Serena ao gesto da amiga. Não sabia explicar porque, mas seu coração havia acelerado, deu o primeiro gole do copo e não pode parar mais até esvazia-lo. No fundo no fundo sabia porque estava se sentindo assim. Darien e ela se viam cada vez menos. Ela com todo o trabalho na faculdade e estágio, agora recém formada todas as mudanças em sua vida, e bom, ele ocupado como sempre em sua carreira de médico. Ele nunca soube dos sentimentos de Serena por ele, mas sempre foi reconfortante ve-lo em suas tardes no Game Center, mas isso não acontecia em dois anos. Serena se serviu mais um copo de bebida, ela estava definitivamente nervosa, seria a primeira vez em dois anos que veria Darien. Ela precisava de ar...

- Serena você está bem? - perguntou Mina indo atrás de Serena na área externa do estabelecimento

- Acho que um pouco bêbada - respondeu ela, apontando para seu segundo copo, meio vazio

- Imaginei - sorriu a amiga - acho melhor voltarmos para dentro e dançarmos um pouco - sugeriu Mina, pegando Serena pela mão e guiando-a de volta para dentro

Andrew estava com novos amigos na área vip o que fez o coração de Serena disparar, pois algum deles poderia ser Darien. Ela podia sentir suas palmas das mãos suando, aproveitou e bebeu o restante de seu drink

- Aqui estão vocês - reclamou Rei - estavamos procurando vocês para irem dançar

- Nós já vamos - retrucou Serena um pouco bêbada, apoiando seu copo na mesa de bebidas e preparando seu terceiro drink - pronto

- Serena vai com calma - sussurrou Mina em seu ouvido

- Eu estou bem - disse ela, pegando Mina pela mão e levando-a para pista de dança. Enquanto dançava, Serena bebeu seu terceiro copo, e foi aí que seus problemas começaram...

/

O sol começava a adentrar pela cortina, Serena pode sentir seu rosto ficando quente, mas sua cabeça doía tanto que a ultima coisa que queria fazer naquele momento era abrir os olhos, por isso puxou o edredom para seu rosto. Em um pequeno momento de lucidez lembrou que a janela do seu quarto ficava para o lado esquerdo, porém o sol estava entrando pelo lado direito. Será que chegou tão bêbada que dormiu nos pés da cama? De repente ouviu um barulho na cozinha, suficiente para faze-la abrir os olhos e notar que aquela não era a sua cama. Sentou-se e notou que estava nua, o que não era bom sinal, olhou em volta e encontrou parte de suas roupas no chão e sua bolsa também. Rapidamente se levantou e colocou suas roupas de baixo e achou uma camisa masculina jogada em uma cadeira, provável que suas roupas haviam se perdido no caminho até aquele quarto, pegou seu celular na bolsa e discou o numero de Mina, ela devia saber o que havia acontecido, mas a amiga não atendeu, definitivamente ela não atenderia às 10:00h de um sábado. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para sair do quarto, porém sem largar seu celular. Abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para fora, lentamente andou pelo corredor em direção à sala. A cozinha do apartamento era no estilo americana, por isso ali do final do corredor conseguia ver um homem de costas para ela.

- Bom dia - disse ela com o coração na boca, com medo de quem iria se virar

- Bom dia - com um sorriso no rosto, um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis se virou para fita-la - dormiu bem?

- Darien?! - ela só podia estar sonhando, ou bêbada ainda. como era possível que Darien estivesse a sua frente? Ela precisava descobrir o que aconteceu ontem

- Estava esperando outra pessoa? - retrucou ele rindo

- Nã-não, é que ontem hm - ela respirou fundo - na realidade eu não lembro de muita coisa ontem, então foi meio que uma surpresa acordar aqui hoje - ela decidiu que naquele momento a sinceridade seria o melhor caminho

- É, realmente ontem você não estava muito bem - riu ele - café da manha? - perguntou

- Sim, por favor - disse ela sentando-se em uma das banquetas que ele apontara a ela. Novamente ela precisou respirar fundo - Então nós...? - ela o olhou envergonhada, desviando o olhar para baixo e fitando a camisa dele que ela vestia

- Nós? não - disse ele surpreso, ela o olhou confusa - Serena eu nunca tiraria vantagem de uma mulher bêbada

- Então porque estou na sua casa? - perguntou com raiva. Ela estava sendo muito idiota de achar que Darien se sentiria atraído por ela

- Bom, você estava muito bêbada quando eu cheguei na balada ontem, Mina e Andrew estavam juntos e todos decidimos vir para cá - disse ele, tentando não rir das caras que Serena fazia - Acho que você achou que estava em casa, e tirou suas roupas, foi para o banheiro, passou mal e foi para meu quarto - Serena estava tentando enterrar sua cara nas mãos, enquanto Darien segurava-as - está tudo bem - riu ele - suas roupas estão dobradas em cima da poltrona - apontou ele

- Ai Darien, desculpa - Ela podia sentir que seu rosto estava pegando fogo - ainda por cima peguei sua camisa emprestada

- Não posso negar que ela fica melhor em você do que em mim - disse ele, deixando Serena mais envergonhada

- Quer dizer então que ontem eu estraguei a noite de todo mundo - riu ela nervosa

- Que nada, você alegrou a noite - riu ele colocando um pouco de ovos mexidos no prato de Serena, juntamente com uma fatia de pão - Você me contou muitas coisas de nosso passado - Serena corou - principalmente a quedinha que tinha por mim - sorriu ele

- Ai que vergonha - ela se enterrou nas suas mãos novamente - não acredito que te contei isso - disse ela, olhando para Darien que não parava de rir

- Contou, mas foi bonitinho - disse ele - de qualquer forma fazem quase 10 anos, então nada para se envergonhar - ela sorriu e corou enquanto pensava que essa quedinha não havia passado em 10 anos...mal sabia ele

Eles comeram o café da manha relembrando mais coisas do passado, como o Game Center, as notas péssimas de Serena e como Darien pegava no pé dela. Darien sorriu lembrando de como Serena ficava irritada quando ele a chamava pelo apelido "cabecinha de vento". Ao fim do café da manha, a mulher decidiu que era hora de ir, já havia tomado tempo de mais de Darien, fora o vexame de passar mal e ficar nua na casa dele

- Onde fica o banheiro? - perguntou Serena, com seu vestido em mãos

- Pode usar o do meu quarto - disse ele, levantando-se para acompanha-la

- Não precisa se incomodar - disse Serena seguindo-o até o quarto - afinal esse caminho eu já sei - riu ela nervosamente

- Pronto - disse ele, abrindo a porta do banheiro para ela entrar - fique à vontade - ele estava apoiado no marco da porta, esperando a loira passar, porém ela parou bem a sua frente, apoiando-se no marco oposto

- Obrigada Darien - disse ela olhando em seus olhos e ajeitando uma mecha de seu cabelo que acabará de cair em seu rosto - e me desculpe qualquer coisa - ela estava hipnotizada, deveria ter aprendido nestes 10 anos que não se deve olhar nos olhos azuis como a noite de Darien Chiba

- Não tem do que se desculpar - respondeu ele, incrivelmente hipnotizado pela mulher à sua frente. Ele não havia deixado de notar como ela ficava linda usando uma de suas camisas. Sem raciocinar ele colocou suas mãos na cintura da loira e a trouxe para perto de si. Lentamente abaixou a cabeça para chegar aos lábios de Serena, quando seu celular toca tirando-os do transe. Ele deu um suspiro de resignação, enquanto ela nervosamente entrou no banheiro olhando para baixo - tenho que atender - disse ele se desculpando com o olhar

- Tudo bem, vou me trocar - disse ela fechando a porta. O coração dela palpitava como nunca havia feito antes. Darien ia mesmo beijá-la naquele momento? O que estava acontecendo com ela?

* * *

Primeiro capitulo finalizado.

Não se preocupem que não pretendo demorar muito para escrever o próximo capitulo.

Um beijo grande

Mandy TK


End file.
